What?
by Yassen IS SEXY
Summary: Jack/Blake! blake is part of a certain unit we all love Well Jack met somebody. Just Alex isn't sure he wants her with that guy. But what happens when the rest of the unit finds out? you will eventually find out who Blake is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I think this is an original pairing go me! Sorry to other authors if it isn't. But I couldn't find any so here I go. Oh and I write short chapters, I just can't write really long chapters. but this chapter is shorter then my normal short...**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own it. (Well not the characters…) This one goes for the whole story.**_

* * *

Jack was staring at him like she had something to tell him, but didn't know how. And it was really starting to get on his nerves. "Hey Alex, I have something to tell you!" Jack said excitedly. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never would've guessed." Alex said sarcastically. Jack gave him a glare and Alex hit the floor laughing. "Fine, be that way I just won't tell you what happened today. Although it is important to my life as well as yours." Jack said huffing like a small child at the end. Alex shrugged. After a while Jack looked like she was going to burst with excitement and the need to gossip and she was also slightly twitching like she couldn't hold still, which is slightly true for Jack she always seems to have energy. Alex sighed deciding he had tortured her long enough. "Okay what is it Jack?" Alex said impatiently if she didn't stop moving he was going to strangle her couldn't she just sit still like any normal person. She huffed childishly and stuck her nose up in the air. Alex bit back a smile; Jack could act so childish at times. "Fine Jack if you don't want to tell me what happened I guess I will just be off to bed." Alex said slowly and waited.

"Fine, I'll be nice, unlike you, and tell you what happened today. Okay so you know how I went grocery shopping?" Jack said and Alex nodded. "Well there was this guy there who looked like he had never cooked or gone grocery shopping without a list from someone ever before. And he asked me to help him so being the nice person I am I did. And we talked for the longest time. And we just really hit it off you know. Turns out he is in the army. Elite forces I think. Any way, turns out he is single! And he is so hot!! He's kind of skinny but he just has lean muscles and he is really tall, like six foot four or five. And is really hyper and talkative. And did I mention he is single? Well not for long anyway. Oh and I got his phone number! And I gave him mine!! And he already called once! Oh by the way his name is Blake Mitchells." Jack said a slightly devilish look in her eyes. Alex just sat there. _How does this affect my life? _Alex thought, _Not that he wasn't happy for her, he_ was. _He just thought she was going to tell him she had finally punched been pissed off enough that she had punched or killed or tried to kill Blunt. But no, she met a guy at the grocery store. He was probably going to have to kick that guy's ass eventually for breaking Jack's heart. But he was happy for her she had finally found a boyfriend. _

_ "Alex_?" Jack said with a worried look on her face. Alex grinned. "Aw my little Jack is growing up. So do you have a date with him anytime soon? If so give me sometime to clean out my shotgun." Alex said grinning like an idiot. Jack looked at him like he had gone insane or she was thinking of the best way to smack him. "As a matter of fact he is coming over for dinner Wednesday." Jack said and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. "But I won't be here for dinner Wednesday." Alex said in a slightly whiny voice. "Exactly! No offence Alex I just didn't tell him about you yet…" Jack said. Alex sighed, Jack was being difficult. "Okay what do you know about him. He is in the military and maybe the elite forces, big deal. I could probably kick his ass. He is talkative and hyper like you. And you think he is hot. Oh and he can't cook and can't shop for groceries on his own." Alex said summing it all up, "Sounds like an idiot to me." and then Jack's phone vibrated. Jack grinned and picked it up and started texting some one. "Who are you texting?" Alex asked. "Blake.", Jack said, and then went back to texting. Alex shook his head and got up to leave but Jack stopped him. "Oh Alex? He's in the SAS. So hah!" Jack yelled. Alex froze, and then shook his head. He probably didn't know the guy. But then again the guy might recognize him…

_**

* * *

**_

_**So can anyone guess who the guy is?(you probably should be able to...) Anyway I hope you liked it please review. I crave reviews more than chocolate! (And that really says something!) I do respond to your reviews and I love to her what people think. And I like constructive criticism. So please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to put the author's note at the end this time…**_

* * *

"So Jack's dating some SAS guy, you might or might not know and you won't find out until you get home? If he is still there. And this explains why you are so jumpy how?" Tom said sarcastically. Alex glared at him. "No Tom they might recognize me. And I really would go insane if it was K-unit. I had a nightmare last night it was Wolf and he married Jack! But then I remembered she said he was really tall so it couldn't have been Wolf. But still what if its one of the others! I mean I wouldn't mind if it was Ben, but Snake or Eagle or whoever the new guy is!" Alex said and shook his head. Tom broke out laughing. "What?" Alex asked Tom angrily. "Nothing, that's just the most emotion I think you've shown all year!!" Tom said still laughing, but stopped suddenly when Alex twisted his arm behind his back. "Mercy! Uncle! I don't know any others!" Tom said while doubling over trying to get his arm out of Alex's vice-like grip. Alex let go and grinned with satisfaction. "Sadist." Tom said and then shook his head, rubbed his arm and backed away from Alex. "So when does that guy leave?" Tom asked innocently. Alex shrugged, he honestly had no idea.

_**

* * *

**_

_**With SAS men. Blake POV**_

Blake jumped as he heard someone knock on the door. He didn't have time to chat with the team members. He groaned and threw open the door. "No time." Blake told his teammates who were standing outside his door looking shocked. "What the hell could you possibly have to do on a Friday night Blake? Its not like you have a girlfriend." Jason said. "I might if tonight is good. I am going to her house. She knows I can't cook or grocery shop. Oh and she says she has something to tell me tonight. And I can get a girlfriend and I have a life unlike some people. Oh and bye!" Blake said and sprinted down the hallway. "Umm…" Chase began, "I think Blake has lost it a bit." The others nodded. "He never was all there anyways." Quinn said. "So who do you think the lucky girl is?" Jason said straight faced. The other two stared at him. During work they could never tell whether he was joking or not. But they hoped like hell he was joking right now. Either that or they needed a new unit leader… Chase was the first to shrug and then Quinn. "How are we supposed to know? Hey do you think he has any pizza in the fridge. Never mind we'll just order one." Chase said.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jack and Blake POV**_

"Umm Blake?" Jack said uncertainly. "Yeah Jack?" Blake said. "I take care of a kid. He's fourteen. And is really nice. A bit distant at times, but an altogether great kid…" Jack said hurriedly wanting to know what his reaction would be. Blake stared at her. _He's fourteen? But that would mean Jack had a kid when she was fourteen. Shit some guy abandoned her, I might just go kill that guy, _Blake thought. "You had a child? I'm cool with it, just didn't expect that." Blake said after he got control of himself. "WHAT!" Jack yelled, "I didn't have a kid! I take care of a kid! He's not mine!" by the time Jack had finished Blake was still mentally torturing himself to a very slow death. "Sorry.." Blake murmured. Jack's face softened. "It's all right you couldn't have known anyways. I just get a bit defensive about Alex. He lost his parents when he was a baby, and his uncle raised him. He lost his uncle recently. I worked for his uncle and so I took custody of him. I love him like a little brother. Since I have known him since he was seven ." Jack said softly. "Oh" Was all Blake could say. _He lost his parents as a baby and then his uncle recently? Shit I feel bad for that kid. Life for him has to be really rough…, _Blake thought. "So what did you do for his uncle?" Blake asked.

"I was a nanny in a way. Ian always had to go on business trips and needed some one to watch Alex. I had only recently moved to England and needed somewhere to stay while I studied law at college. So I somehow managed to stay here I just had to take care of Alex. But he did almost everything himself." Jack said. Blake looked shocked. _Did almost everything himself? Didn't he have a nanny before Jack came?_, Blake thought shocked at the thought of a little kid staying home alone for weeks at time. "What about you? You said the you were in the SAS. What are you allowed to tell me?" Jack said teasingly. He smiled. "Allowed? They don't control me entirely just my mission info. I am part of a unit. I am the sniper of the unit. I also have the most bomb expertise in my unit. My code name is Eagle. I recently got a new teammate. Oh and this one time we trained with a kid. My teammates tie me up and gag me when I get hold of large amounts of sugar and caffeine. There is other boring stuff too, but I thought I'd just leave that all out." Eagle said grinning. Then he looked at Jack. She had gone pale. "Alex is going to kill me." Jack said in a slightly whiny voice. "What is your unit name?" Blake stared at her. He finally shook his head. "K, K-unit." Blake said now he was just puzzled. "So your other teammates code names are Snake, Fox, and ass- I mean Wolf." Jack said messing up and using her name for Wolf instead of his real code name. Blake nearly hit the ground laughing. _Ass? Hell the rest of the team is going to love her! Well maybe not Wolf. He'll just glare and smack me, _Blake thought. "Wait Fox left, now we have Panther Fox's little brother. And how do you know about them?" Blake asked. "Umm… Well… You see…" Jack started, but they were interrupted by the door opening and to male voices laughing. "You're about to find out how I know." Jack finished. Blake just shrugged and turned towards the door to see whoever had just arrived. "CUB!" Blake yelled. "SHIT!" Alex yelled back.

"Alex language! Blake stop looking so shocked and Tom keep laughing and you will be talking like a soprano for weeks!" Jack yelled beyond irritated. This was not how she wanted them to meet. "But he's Eagle why him Jack? Why not a decent guy? A normal one like someone I don't know?" Alex said in an unusually whiney voice. "Hey I am decent and normal! And how does she get stuck with a brat like you?" Blake said obviously offended. Jack groaned and let her head fall to the table. This was going to be a very long day.

_**Okay apologies for the long wait this is sorta a longer chapter and I hope you liked it. I went on vacation an unexpected vacation to Disney World. Please review! I like to hear wut people think and yes I love constructive criticism. But only constructive not mean… I do respond to reviews and I hope to update soon-ish… -Alexa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I so forgot about this one I had it all ready to post and it was even uploaded but I forgot to post it! I couldn't believe it I was sure I had posted it but obviously I forgot too. Sorry!!!**_

* * *

This night couldn't get worse. After sending Tom home, well not really sending he kind of ran home because he was afraid of Jack, Eagle and Alex had just glared at each other while Jack got some aspirin for a headache. Jack walked into the living room where Alex and Eagle were standing across the room from each other. "Sit the both of you, and act civil." Jack hissed out. They both quickly sat down on the nearest chair or couch. Jack calmly went over and sat next to Eagle on the couch. "Okay so you two obviously know each other. And Blake I might just slap you for being such an ass to Alex and Alex you should not swear! And a bunch of other things too. Now apologize to each other at once!" Jack said. They both murmured and apology. Jack didn't look fully satisfied, but let it go. "Okay so yes I have a fourteen year old teen who just happens to be Alex Rider big deal! And I just happen to be dating a member of k-unit get over it. " She yelled at the two poor boys. They both cringed. And then Eagle perked up.

"Dating as in there is going to be a second date???" Eagle said hopefully. Jack grinned and nodded slowly at him. Alex sighed. They were hopeless even now he could tell that, but how the hell was he going to get away from this world when he had Eagle as a constant reminder.

Eagle/ Blake and Jack just stared at him. He had a annoyed look in his eye which had changed to a strange glimmer which slightly disturbed them. "So umm…I'm Blake, but you obviously know me as Eagle. But I would think it be less suspicious if you called me Blake. And your obviously Alex." Blake said nervously. Alex just nodded. Jack frowned. Alex was normally quiet but she hoped he wasn't being quiet because Jack had scared him. Blake decided that Alex/ Cub needed some time to talk with Jack about things and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and said he had to go.

"Jack are you sure? Because if you really like this guy then I have no problem with you dating him, but still if he hurts you…" Alex murmured. Jack smiled she found it sweet he was protective of her.

"Don't worry Alex. I and do like him. he'll give it some time and I will probably love him." She said laughing. Alex blinked. _Love him?, Wow she must really like him, Alex thought. _

Alex smiled and went to go off to work on some of his coursework he had missed when he was away.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Blake/Eagle POV**_

K-unit jumped up when they heard a key being put into the lock on the door. They relaxed when they saw it was only Blake. "So Blake how did your date go? Did she show you up?" Jason brown Aka Wolf teased. Eagle glared at him half heartedly.

"No she didn't! And you guys are not going to believe this. She takes care of this kid and guess who this kid turned out to be?" Blake whispered as if he was afraid he was going to be over heard. They all rolled their eyes.

" First of all she's a mom? Second who the hell could the kid be? Some child star?" Chase Daniels( Ben's little brother) or Panther (Fox's replacement). The others were confused the only kid that Blake would even bother mentioning would be Cub, but he was just a rich snob wasn't he?

Blake sighed these people were so thick headed. " The kid is Cub, you Dumb Asses!

And he's an orphan. He lost his parents when he was a baby and then his uncle when he was fourteen and now all he has left is Jack Starbright his guardian. I mean guys isn't that pretty sad? Oh and his first name is Alex didn't catch his last though…" Blake yelled and then whispered his voice fading off thoughtfully at the end.

Jason Brown/Wolf and Quinn Johnson/Snake stared at him in shock. While Chase Daniels/ Panther looked confused and Ben's face was blank. "Cub? You mean our cub? Double O' Nothing? God now I feel bad…" Quinn murmured.

"Who the hell is Alex or Cub or whatever the kids name is and hoiw the hgell do you all know him?" Chase said thoroughly confused by now. K-unit glanced at each other.

"Cub is this teen who trained with us for ten days and actually kept up with us. We were harsh on him. Maybe a bit too harsh. But when we came back from a parachute jump he was gone. None of us knew where he had gone too or who he really was. We all just assumed that he was some rich man's spoiled son that had been sent to make us fail… how far we were from the truth." Snake whispered his voice barely audible.

After that short speech everyone just sat por stood and thought about cub. Who was he?

**

* * *

**

**Once again so sorry I forgot to post it!!! Please review!! Alexa **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack POV**

"Jack you don't understand this is Eagle! Of all the guys in the world you had to pick him! He's so…. Well he's so…. I don't know, but he's apart of K-unit they put me through hell!!!!!" Alex argued.

"They may have, but he is so nice and really sweet. He probably feels bad for what he did to you. Can you please just give him a chance? For me?" Jack said softly.

"Fine." Alex grunted and stomped upstairs to his room and slammed his door. Jack sighed she was going to have to Talk to Blake about what they did to Alex. Hell maybe he could take her to Wolf so she could beat him up. Jack grinned. That would be a very nice day. And after she beats Wolf up maybe they could sit around his place and just cuddle. Jack hoped he was that type of guy, the cuddle guy that is. Because honestly he reminded her of a big cuddly bear minus the fat, he was rock hard muscle.

Jack sighed. Life was so challenging. She actually found a nice and damn sexy guy and of course Alex doesn't like him. So it was entirely up to her to figure out how to A- Juggle her love life and taking care of Alex. Or B- Get the two to like each other enough so that they will not be trying to kill each other.

**

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

The first thing Alex did when he got up to his room was call Tom.

"Tom?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex so what happened? I left pretty quickly in case you didn't notice. Did you kill him and now you are calling me so you can hide at my place?" Tom asked excitedly.

"No Tom I didn't, but its Eagle of all the guys it was Eagle! As in one of my hellish old teammates! How the hell do I get rid of him, find Jack an okay boyfriend, and dispose of the bodies without Jack noticing?" Alex demanded.

"UH…. Right have you taken your pills today Alex? Because you are really starting to worry me! Just learn to get along with them. Oh and Alex units are usually really close to each other which means you will probably be seeing the rest of them as well pretty soon." Tom replied and hung up before Alex could threaten him.

Alex just sat there for a while before deciding he was going to enlist Tom into the SAS and not tell him a thing about it. After all it would be pretty entertaining to watch Tom practically get tortured. Of course he would have to twist a few arms to get him in there, but he knew he could manage.

**

* * *

**

**K-unit POV**

"So when do we get to meet her? I mean we've always met each others girlfriends because they become part of the family when they date on of us. And the fact that she is raising cub, even though I don't know him, makes her even more apart of the family!" Panther said.

Eagle shook his head. "But you guys! That would be bad! I mean to have Wolf and his cub in the very same room! Joking maybe I can set it up for tomorrow when I go over there so she can teach me to cook. Don't ask why. Just be ready to meet her and for my sake please shower everyone!" Eagle said grinning and expecting a hit from Wolf. And then he shooed every one out of his apartment.

He picked up his cell and called Jack.

"Hey Jack I know it's late but when I got back the guys were here so I was wondering if maybe you wold rather come here and meet them." Eagle explained.

"Sure I would love too. One thing though can I please torture Wolf?" Jack asked sleepily.

Eagle laughed. "Sure. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow and I'll pick you up at oneish?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah sure bye I need to get back to sleep." She answered still half asleep.

"Bye, Jack." Eagle murmured and hung up. Now to clean and call the guys.

**

* * *

**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter!!!!!!! Okay so has anyone every been writing a story and been like I wanna know what happens next and then you remember you are the one writing it…. Well I have!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the long wait!!!!_**

* * *

Jack woke up with a vague idea that she had had a phone conversation last night. _Crap who did I talk with? Wait it was Blake. But what about? It was meeting something or someone at two… no one and meeting his Unit.,_ Jack sighed crisis averted now she could get ready and be waiting for Blake to come pick her and Alex up. "Ah I have plenty of time." Jack said stretching. Then she looked over at the clock and her eyes widened. It was almost noon! "Shi-Crap…" Jack said remembering how she was trying to get Alex to stop using that language.

She ran and got her quickest shower yet, brushed her hair and did her makeup. When she deemed herself presentable she ran over to Alex's door and pounded on it.

"What!" Alex groaned out menacingly. He was not a morning person at all.

"Be ready to go in oh fifteen minutes. And look presentable!!" Jack said and then sprinted away to the kitchen to grab some quick filling food for her and Alex. She heard him mutter something roll over and fallout of bed. He then came racing out of his room to go get a shower. And of course in like ten minutes he was sitting next to her eating.

"How can you possibly do everything that fast? Did you brush your teeth? Put on clean socks? Wear jeans that won't fall off your butt?" Jack teased.

Alex only glared in return. And then continued to shovel food down. Alex had just finished doing the dishes when the door bell rang. Jack raced to the door and then stopped. She walked quietly over towards the stand by the door opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. She held the gun at gut level and slowly looked out side the door. Blake was standing there looking as harmless as he could. She grinned hid the gun and opened the door.

Blake smiled and kissed her when he saw Jack grinning at him. He looked over and waved at Alex who only glared in return. This only made Blake's grin get bigger.

"He's a little touchy today isn't he?" Blake murmured and gestured to Alex.

Jack laughed, but decided not to tell him she only gave Alex fifteen minutes to get ready and eat.

Alex climbed into the back of Blake's hummer and scowled the whole car trip. Meanwhile Blake and Jack were talking nonstop and listening to some stupid old rock. This only worsened Alex's mood.

They arrived and Alex told them he would stand out here while they all first met Jack. Blake and Jack eventually agreed to it. He listened to them introducing themselves to Jack and eventually Alex decided he could go in. when he opened up the door and stepped in everyone but Jack and Blake/Eagle froze. Jack ran over to him and said; "This is my sort of foster child I guess, but I was his nanny for a while, now I am his legal guardian. His name is Alex."

They just stared mouths hanging open.

"Cub!?" Wolf roared. When Jack heard him say his name like that she feigned confusion.

"Where did you get 'Cub', his name is Alex you must be confusing him with some one else…" Jack said with an extremely confused look on her face. _She didn't know? How was that possible? Didn't she notice the injuries? , Fox thought. _

And then they couldn't hold it back anymore. Alex, Jack and Eagle/Blake nearly fell over laughing.

"So guys you miss me?" Alex said grinning.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thank you All my loyal Readers!!!! And please Review!!!! ~Alexa**_


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter was kindly edited by Ali Maximum... Who claims that it wouldn't kill me to use a few commas... She added in the majority of them... But hey here's the new Chapter!!!!!!!!!!! ~Alexa

* * *

"Why you!!!" K-unit growled out. And then stopped when they realized Alex, Blake, and Jack had flipped over the table and taken cover behind it.

"What? Why the hell did you do that? And who's idea was it?" Wolf demanded.

Jack stood up and grinned. "It was mine. After all, you guys seemed pretty angry and I didn't know if there were any guns lying around that you might in your anger decide to use against us. So flipping the table and using it as a shield seemed like a very smart thing to do at the moment," Jack said in one breath.*

When she had finished, all the men were looking at her with that look you normally found on men's faces. It was the 'huh' look that said either they hadn't been listening and just realized you had asked them a question, or they didn't understand anything you had just said because they are some of the special guys who IQ's are still only double digits.*

"Ugh men… When will their brains start working?!" Jack said, obviously irritated that she was the only one in the room who understood any of it.

"Hey!" K-unit, plus Alex, yelled with a slightly injured expression. It made Jack want to cuddle Blake and Alex. Not the others, just her two.

"So, um, Alex, what have you been doing recently? Hanging out with any friends, any parties? You got a girlfriend? Or, umm… Do you swing the other way?*" Eagle interrogated cheerfully, although finishing quite awkwardly.

Alex colored immediately. "Well, I'm not gay or bi… and I do have a girlfriend," Alex said still fairly red in the cheeks. K-unit looked at him pointedly.

"What are you, a guy or a girl? 'Cause us guys don't talk about that shit. We talk about whether we landed her or not!" Snake said in a deep manly voice. *

And then K-unit stopped and nodded, then looked back at Alex expectantly.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"Did you?" Snake asked.

"Wha- No! I am fourteen!" Alex cried.

"You can't be; you look at least eighteen, maybe sixteen at youngest! There's no bloody way that you're only fourteen! And, besides, you have to be at least sixteen! After all, you work for the military!!!" Snake exclaimed, outraged.*

"But he is! I was- Well, I can't really say I was there when he was born, 'cause I wasn't. But I was there when he was growing up, and he is only fourteen. Which makes everything he's going through, worse," Jack said, slightly venomously.

K-unit stared in silence. Wolf had shock in his eyes, Snake's mouth was doing an imitation of a guppy, and Fox nodded, having known this but choosing to remain silent. They suddenly all shook their heads like that would somehow clear it up. Well, the two confused ones did. The ones already in on the loop, Eagle and Fox, just sat back and watched.

"That's not right. But from the way C- Alex is glaring at us, we're gonna let this topic go for now, and come back to it later. Now we want to know about you, Jack," Snake said, after recovering from the shocking news.

"Well, let's see if you haven't figured it out, I'm American. And, yes, my temper and my red hair do match at times. I don't understand English football one bit, but I love to watch and play American football. Only touch football when playing though, because things tend to get broken if its full out tackle…" Jack shook her head, then continued. "I can speak Japanese, French, German, and Russian fluently. I am a black belt. And I have three older brothers who are, like, fricking giants. Obviously, I take care of Alex. Oh, and I hate MI6 with an intense passion!" Jack finished with a big smile on her face.

The men and teen stared and gulped.

"When you say that your **three older brothers **are **giants**, do you mean just tall?" Eagle asked, a tiny bit afraid, though he'd never admit it.

Jack looked confused for a second. "No, they are about 6' 5" and weigh like, two hundred each I think. Because of all the muscle… Wait, no, they thought they were too bulky so they got rid of some muscle, so now they only weigh around 185-190 pounds each," Jack finished cheerily, still not sensing K-unit's growing discomfort.

Alex, on the other hand, had figured it out a while ago and now was literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was clutching his sides in pain.

"Actually, you can meet them pretty soon. They are coming to visit this week," Jack said, even more cheerfully.

K-unit looked petrified and even Alex stopped laughing and stood up.

"What!?" Alex exclaimed fearfully. Her brothers were nice... they just were tough and slightly scary-looking. They always had that strange glint in their eyes. But, hey, it wasn't so much his problem as Eagle's, seeing as Jack's brother were _very _protective of her.

* * *

*I know it is possible to say that in one breath because I tested it!!

* I just felt like being mean to guys, but seriously at one time or another, a guy is going to have that look on his face!

* I have nothing against those people! I am NOT a homophobe!

*And I just wanted him to talk in a deep manly voice…

Well that was the chapter folks!!!!! And it was kindly beta'd by *drum roll* Ali Maximum!!!! I am currently working on the next off limits chapter and if you read my ranger's apprentice story that one two. I seem to be neglecting those…. Well until next time BYE!!! ~ Alexa

P.S. Hit the button you know you wanna!

P.P.S. Come on just a little lower!


	7. Chapter 7

Okie dokie, People's I'M BAAACCKKK!!!!!! *Sighs* Don t worry, I decided to ease your pain. After all, I know how much you missed me!

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

Alex and K-unit were hiding in a closet. Jack was insane! How could she not notice how unbelievably evil and sadistic her older brothers were? The worst part was her older brothers were identical triplets. They were exactly the same height, looked the same, and well, acted a hell of a lot like each other. They had to be sent from hell. K-unit all glanced at Eagle, who was shivering in the back. Yeah, what eagle had been told wasn t pleasant, by any means.  
****

**_

* * *

_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_They were all sitting down in the living room talking. Well, except Jack. Jack had left to go pick up the pizzas they had ordered. So, Blake, I understand you're dating my sister. Am I correct? One of the brothers demanded. No one could get them right but Eagle was pretty sure the one talking was Rick. Yes, I am. And just so you know- Eagle started._  
_No, just so you know if I find out you even come close to making her cry, I will cut off your balls and stuff them in your mouth. I will then proceed to electrocute you. And trust me, I will take my time. Then, I will proceed to burn you alive until you're almost dead, and then my little friend I will cut off that miniature thing you call a dick. Do we understand each other? Rick demanded._  
_Yes. I understand, Eagle said, looking extremely pale. After that interesting talk, Eagle had retreated, claiming he needed to use the restroom. Slowly, the rest of K-unit and Alex had retreated as well._

**_END FLASHBACK _**

* * *

_**Eagle's POV**_

So here they all were stuffed in a small closet, waiting for Jack to come home with the pizzas. They listened closely and heard the door open up downstairs. Upon hearing Jack yell FOOD!!! , They all sprinted out of the closet and ran to the kitchen.

"Blake? Are you all right? You look kinda ill. Do you need to lie down or anything?" Jack said, concerned.  
"No, I m fine, Jack. Just got a killer headache, that's all. It should be gone soon", Eagle said. Like after tonight, he thought. Jack's brothers were leaving for America after tonight; this was the first and only night that the British men would have to deal with them. Eagle was ready to get going. Jack walked over to him and hugged him when the brothers had walked away.

"Don't worry. They sound mean but I won't let them hurt you. We'll talk later about what they said. So please don't go", she said, hugging him tighter. Blake nodded. He kissed her softly. Wolf came in and cleared his throat loudly. Breaking away quickly for fear it was Jack's brothers, Blake relaxed when he realized it was just Wolf.

In a few seconds though, 'They' walked in.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but we need to leave now", Rick said.  
They all gave her hugs and said bye.  
The second the car was gone, everyone sighed and relaxed.  
"Okay, so what exactly did they tell you?" Jack asked.  
They gave her the main rundown of what Rick had told poor Eagle. After she heard that, she walked over to him. And hugged him and kissed him.

"I won't let them do that to you. And I'm sure it isn't small. I m sure it s pretty fairly-sized if that is anything to go by, she remarked, gesturing to the sizable bulge in his pants. Eagle turned a brilliant shade red. Jack laughed and kissed him more.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!" Alex yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"It's still gross..." Alex muttered.

* * *

_**Hi okay people that would be the ending of my of so amazing chapter. i'm writing the next offlimits chapter!!!! and i hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!! Did anyone else notice they changed the review button again? i did go ahead scroll down and look!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay you guys are allowed to be mad. This isn't a chapter. However if you are reading Off limits, there will soon be a chapter. But I recently started a poll on my profile about which Alex Rider story I should finish first. Please go and vote. I will finish that one then start a poll to see which one is next! I'm sorry about this not being a chapter. It just seemed that this was the best way for me to tell everyone!

By the way, I do try to respond to all my reviewers! I do love hearing from you guys. In fact when I see a review in my inbox, I tend to get a guilty feeling and start writing chapter! So the more often you review the more chapters you get!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah,**_** i should have ended this a while ago. this really never had a plot. it was just a hey what if they ended up as a couple? I didn't want it to be a spy story. I just wanted them to have as normal of lives as possible.**_

* * *

Months passed and nothing changed. Alex was almost forced into another mission, but Blake stepped in and protected him. Alex decided he wouldn't quit, but he wanted his choice of missions and a lot of benefits. Magically, Blake also kept his job, too.

Alex was now a full time agent. He had received his GED. He was even thinking about college. Jack and Blake spent as much time as possible together. K-unit coming over became a regular thing. Before they knew it a family, as dysfunctional as it was, had been created.

Blake sat down on the bed and waited for Jack to finish whatever the hell she was doing n the bathroom. After just getting back from a mission, he just wanted to relax and have fun. While he ws waiting though he might as well do a check.

"So let's get this straight. No foreign intelligence agencies chasing us?"

"Yep. Wait. When were they ever chasing us?

"They weren't. I was just checking I hadn't missed anything."

"Well…. Okay then, I guess."

"No scary older brothers?"

"Yep."

"We aren't in any immediate danger?"

"Yep."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Eagle whined.

Jack sighed. Leave it to Blake to whine, because they weren't being killed. Typical.

"I'm sure you will find a way to entertain yourself." Jack grumbled.

She looked back in the mirror. Yep, she liked her hair. She had dyed it brunette for a change. It was a very light brunette though, so that it wouldn't wash out her skin and make her look like a ghost. Blake hadn't seen it yet, so she was a little nervous. What was she supposed to do if he hated it?

He was right. This was different. They now had to just be a normal couple. Yeah sure, Alex was all spy-like and Blake may be in the SAS, but they now were mostly normal. It was all quiet.

She walked out of the bathroom and Blake stared. Then he stood up walked around her, thought about it for a little bit and finally looked as though he had decided something.

"I like it." Blake said in a tone filled with confidence and certainty.

"Well, that's wonderful… We are a normal couple now. What the hell does that mean?" Jack said irritably.

"Well, I think that means you guys go on dates. He goes to work comes home or comes here. Eventually you may move in together. You may end up getting married and having kids. Welcome to normality. Any questions?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah, is it possible for you not to be a smartass?" Blake grumbled.

"Nope, 100% impossible. It's just a natural talent." Alex said and smirked as he walked away from the

couple.

"Well, in that case Mexican for lunch?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Blake said grabbing his keys, "Which place?"

"Hey, I want food!" Alex yelled down the stairs.

"There's a fridge! And a Stove!" Jack yelled back before running out the door with Blake.

* * *

**_There is tiny chance I might redo this on day. Hopefully, I will, because I am not that satisfied with it either._**

**_~Alexa_**


End file.
